1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand and, more particularly, to a musical instrument stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional musical instrument stand 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises two side frames 11, a top bar 13, and two bottom bars 12. Each of the side frames 11 has a substantially L-shaped profile and has an upright bar 112 and a transverse bar 111. The top bar 13 is mounted between the side frames 11 and includes a mounting sleeve 131 mounted between the upright bars 112 of the side frames 11, and a plurality of separation members 132 mounted on the mounting sleeve 131. Each of the bottom bars 12 is mounted between the transverse bars 111 of the side frames 11. In use, when a musical instrument 14, such as a guitar and the like, is placed on the musical instrument stand 1, the bottom of the musical instrument 14 is located between the bottom bars 12, and the top of the musical instrument 14 rests on the mounting sleeve 131 of the top bar 13 and is located between the separation members 132 of the top bar 13. Thus, the conventional musical instrument stand 1 is used to support multiple musical instruments 14 which are spaced by the separation members 132 of the top bar 13. However, the bottom bars 12 and the top bar 13 are fixed and cannot be adjusted to fit the position of the musical instrument 14, so that when the musical instrument 14 is not placed between the bottom bars 12 and the top bar 13 steadily and stably, the musical instrument 14 easily slips or falls out of the conventional musical instrument stand 1 due to an unsteady center of gravity, and will be worn or broken due to hit. In addition, it is necessary to align the musical instrument 14 with the separation members 132 so as to insert the musical instrument 14 between any two of the separation members 132, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when placing and taking the musical instrument 14.